rbofandomcom-20200214-history
Safety Wall
You can add to a maximum 10 Skill Points. Requirement Soul Strike level 3 Command (D) ↓↑+B or Press Cast then Down, then Up+Strong Attack Description The magician transmutes a blue gemstone into an impenetrable barrier that will absorb all damage done to it up to several hits. He/She must stay near the wall in order to get the effect, needs blue gemstones to cast which will start at 9 gems if you're character is still level 1~3,the number of blue gemstones will increase along with your CHARACTERS level,while hit limit,and safety wall duration will increase with each points added to the skill level. In RBO the description of this skill haven't changed a bit,including the blue gemstones requirements,this move have no damage limits,meaning if a boss doing a single attack with 99999 damage exist this skill would take it like its a poring touch,but all skills have its catch though,and safety wall is not an exception,it has two BIG FAT weak points: *The first is the HIT limit,apparently although can take huge amount of damage but it doesn't manage multiple hits well,this means mobs will kill you if you try to pull this in the midst of them,some RBO monsters react aggressively towards safety wall no matter you are in it or not,the most apparent ones are the bat family(red=drainliar,bluish grey=familiar),try to cast safety wall when they are around you in the dracula boss fight and you'll see what i mean....... *The second are the GEM limit,like its online counterpart this skill also needs blue gem to operate,the difference is that you are awarded with quite a lot of them for free depending on your character level which is a good thing,the bad thing is there is NO WAY to gain lost gems,you cant buy it,monsters dont drop it,and you cant craft it or mug it from enemies like archers and merchants special items do,the gemstone will decrease at the time you INPUT the command for safety wall,meaning if you get hit when casting it the stone will be wasted for sure,and the stages in RBO is not short,if you spam safety wall all the time chances are your going to run out of gemstones even before the endboss,which is the most awful thing ever happened to SW mages. Great for taking damage,very useful for endbosses since they usually have heavy single hit attacks but are a worse spell against regular monsters and midbosses since they work in numbers and the midbosses usually spams multihit attacks which will wreck your safety wall easily,good placement is needed in order to preserve the safety wall and cast your spells safely,random placing will only waste gemstones since it will expire quickly,if you have a spare skill point and has at least lv3 soul strikes at your arsenal then feel free to add this to your spell list,it has a good amount of gemstones even at level1 so if you use it carefully you might make a hard battle very easy. Cost :30~50 SP from level 1 to 10 :30 SP is the level 1 cost. :1 Blue Gemstone Gem Blue Gems are obtain at the beginning of the stage and you can't get anymore in-game. Only at the beginning and it can increase with you levels. Hit Limit Hit Limit = Skill Level + 4 In level 1 = 5 hits In level 10 = 14 blockable hits. Duration Duration = Skill Level*2 + 10 Level 1: 12 seconds Level 10: 30 seconds Gender Differences No Difference Category:Magician Category:Skill Category:Male Category:Female